


Blue Moon

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Fluff, Grease!Au, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rule two, all couples must be boy/girl.” Castiel wants to dance with his boyfriend Dean at the school dance but as per rule number two, they can't.  Dean does his best to make it up to him later that night. Grease!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

“Rule two, all couples  _must_  be boy/girl.”

The words echo loudly in the gym, and even though it’s filled with people, Dean suddenly feels very much alone.  Next to him, Castiel stiffens and drops his hand unceremoniously.  Around them, girls titter with excitement, dresses ruffling as they move around, heels tapping on the shiny, freshly waxed floor.  The boys begin to adjust their collars and straighten their jackets in anticipation for the music, and for the camera that would be broadcasting them live on TV. 

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into coming here,” Cas whispers out of the corner of his mouth.  Dean swallows thickly against the knot forming in his throat.  More than anything in the world, Dean wants to dance with Cas.  He wants to take his hand and drag him right in front of the stupid camera and kiss him on his stupid mouth in front of every stupid person in this room.  He wants the entire world to know just how much he loves Cas, but…they both know that this is neither the time, nor the place for any grand gestures.  He reaches for Cas’ hand once more but he shrinks away. 

“Cas,” he mumbles, unable to say anything else.

In he distance, he spies Lisa standing around with Meg, both of them wearing beautiful dresses.  Lisa had chosen peach, and it reminded him of pie, while Meg had opted for a black dress with a red trim.  Lisa looks up at him and gives him a little wave.  He waves back, half heartedly and he hears Cas snort next to him. 

“Go, your girlfriend is waiting,” he mutters bitterly.  Dean turns to him, brows knitted together. 

“Cas, please don’t be like this,” he begs.

“Be like what? Upset that you’re about to dance with Lisa for the next three hours while I get to stand by and watch?  Mad that I get to watch you hold her hand and spin her around in her pretty dress when it should be…” his voice trails off as someone gets too close to them. 

Dean turns to him.  “Cas you know I would dance with you if I could,” he whispers. 

Cas rolls his eyes.  “Save it, Winchester.  Your girlfriend is here,” he snaps.  He turns around and walks away from Dean. 

“Hey Dean,” Lisa says from behind him.  He watches as Cas disappears in the crowd and balls his hand up into a fist.  He takes a deep breath and plasters a smile onto his face before turning around.

“Hey Lis,” he says with a cheesy grin. 

“Everything okay with you and Cas?” she asks. He shrugs.

“Yeah we’re just…he’s okay,” he says.  “You ready to dance?” he asks.

Lisa smiles and nods.  Dean reaches out, grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. 

He lasts for about two dances, when he can’t take it anymore.  Lisa is beautiful and sweet but he wants Cas.  He needs him.  It’s almost like something is scratching at him, beneath his skin, he  _craves_  Cas, and right now, he’s nowhere to be seen.  Dean shoots an apologetic look at Lisa and breaks away when she grabs onto his arm and shakes her head. 

“Not yet,” she whispers.  He frowns at her. 

“Lisa I gotta go,” he mumbles. She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, to find Cas, I know,” she whispers.  His eyes widen and he falls back into step with her. 

“You  _know_?” he asks.

“Of course, you idiot,” she mutters.  “I’ve known for a while.  Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anyone,” she says when she sees the look of alarm on his face.

“Why not?” he asks. She frowns and chews on her bottom lip. 

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one who loves someone who they probably shouldn’t,” she whispers as she glances over at Meg whose chin is hooked on a boy’s shoulder.  “Anyway, I have a plan,” she whispers. 

Their eyes meet and Dean grins when Lisa begins explaining to him what she has in mind. 

* * *

It’s almost midnight when he gets back to the school.  Dean finds Cas waiting for him, sitting on the front steps, his jacket pulled tightly around him.  He shoots Dean a reproachful look as he nears and he grumbles. 

“This had better be good, Dean.  I don’t like being out here by myself at this hour,” he mutters. 

“I know, babe, and I’m so glad you came,” he whispers as he grabs onto Cas’ hand.  He looks around before pulling him in for a kiss.  “Come on,” he says as he walks onto the school yard.  He drags Cas with him around to the side of the building where he stops in front of a side door.  He knocks on it four times, and suddenly the door is being unlocked from the inside.  When it opens, Lisa is there, smiling at him and Cas. 

“Come on in, guys,” she whispers. 

Dean turns to Cas and grins at him before pulling him inside.  The decorations are still up, though, some of the streamers have fallen down and litter across the gym floor.  There are balloons scattered everywhere, and only a couple lights have been turned on, leaving most of the room in a strange sort of dimness.  Dean squints and realizes that there are several other couples already linked together, dancing to soft music playing from a radio in the corner. 

Cas turns to him, eyes wide, and confused.  “Dean, what is this?” he asks.  One song ends, and another begins.  Dean grabs onto Cas’ hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.  He wraps his hands around Cas’ waist and grins.  Cas hooks his arms around Dean’s neck and stares up into his eyes. 

All around them, other couples dance; mismatched couples, the ones that people laughed at in the hallways, the ones who could never dance like this during the day time.  They hold on to each other and laugh and giggle.  Here they don’t have to worry about being found out, they don’t have to worry about being singled out for being wrong or strange.  Here, they were all on the same footing, all in the same position, and all in love.

“Cas, I…I wish we could have done this earlier,” Dean murmurs as he leans closer to him. 

Cas grins ruefully at him and sighs.  “Me too, Dean,” he says. 

“I’m sorry about Lisa,” Dean says. 

“It’s okay, Dean, I…this…what we’re doing it’s…” Cas’ voice trails off, unable to speak for a moment. 

Dean takes this chance to dip down and kiss him, effectively putting a stop to whatever Cas had been trying to say.  When they pull apart, Dean is staring down at Cas, love and affection brimming in his eyes.  “Let’s not talk about that tonight,” he says with a smile.

Cas laughs and nods.  The song that had been playing ends, and there are a few moments of silence.  They untangle themselves from each other for a beat and then the other song begins.  Cas grins.  “ _Blue Moon_ ,” he says.

Dean laughs and extends a hand.  “May I have this dance?” he asks.

Cas rolls his eyes but accepts Dean’s hand.  “Are you always such a ham?” Cas asks.

Dean beams at him.  “Only when I’m with you,” he whispers. 

Cas laughs and pulls Dean closer to him.  “I’m hopelessly devoted to you,” Cas whispers.

Dean chuckles and leans down for another kiss.  “Oh,  _now_  who’s the ham?” he asks before he kisses him. 

Cas is too busy kissing him to ever bother answering.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
